


play your damn game | kylux modern au

by kylxrxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Gaming, Hux just wants attention, Hux just wants to fuck, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo needs to pay attention, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, hux in lingerie, idk what else to add, kylo just likes to play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylxrxn/pseuds/kylxrxn
Summary: Hux comes home from work to find Kylo playing a game. Hux is real petty and wants attention so he does his own thing - in front of Kylo.





	play your damn game | kylux modern au

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is just a one shot. Hope ya'll like it. Check out my tumblr; rosevanillatea

Armitage Hux rifled through his fleece-lined pocket to find his house keys so he could unlock the door to his apartment – no, their apartment. Ren and he had only been living together in this small, cosy flat for a few weeks now, so the thought of sharing a home was still relatively new to Hux who had spent the majority of his young adult years alone.

He smirked as he could hear Ren playing one of his games, loud grunts and swearing was muffled but still caught. Hux had purposefully dressed with a nice set of red, sheer lingerie that he knew his boyfriend adored, as Ren watched Hux put in on painfully slow this morning. While at work, Hux had decided to treat his boyfriend even more, so he made a quick break for the bathroom to finally use a plug that he recently purchased without Ren knowing. He would be prepped and ready. It was a Friday anyways, they’d order in, watch a movie or two, then fuck on every surface until both were sufficiently tired. Then they’d fall asleep together with Millicent at their feet. That was the pleasures Hux held closely to his heart now.

The keys met the lock and turned, allowing Hux to slip into the flat. It was open and spacious enough for the three of them, and had been newly renovated – which was a bonus. Hux took off his coat and hung it on the coat hook and slipped off his shoes to then make his way into the living room where Kylo was. The figure was sat on the couch in a loose tank top and slouchy leggings, his hair tied up in a small bun behind his head to allow room for the headset he was wearing, and yelling into. The too small controller was in his hands, moving violently around as Ren tried ‘dodge’ something in the game.

“Honey, I’m home.” Hux cooed, coming behind Ren to stoop down and give him a quick peck on the cheek. All Ren did was keep his eyes glued to the screen as he mumbled a “Hey babe.” Before grunting and swearing again. Hux straightened and huffed and went to the bedroom.

“Fucking hell.” Hux murmured as he threw his satchel down and sat on the bed. He heard a chirp from Millicent who was lying under the covers. He watched the lump move to the top of the bed where a fluffy orange cat appear and chirped again before making a dash to Hux. “Yes. Papa’s home. How was your day, love?” He affectionately stroked her from nose to tail, just how she liked it. His mood rose with that, so he decided to give her a tender kiss on the head before beginning to strip to the lingerie. Ren wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off him with this on. 

“Ren.” Hux purred, making his way back into the living room. He seductively placed himself against a wall, his head leaning against the wall as he waited for Ren to turn and see him. That didn’t happen. Ren was too absorbed in his game to have heard Hux. The red head tried again, this time louder as he began palming himself and thinking about how when his boyfriend turns around, he will have his panties dropped in seconds. He smirked at the thought, but then frowned as he was continued to be ignored. 

Hux pushed himself off the wall and walked around the couch to sit next to Ren, who still paid him no attention. Ren was still grunting orders and gritting out complaints to whoever he was playing with. Hux positioned himself, with a bra strap off his pale shoulder and fingers playing with his lips. The couch was comfortable and easily fit both of them, however Hux moved again as he was ignored. He laid his head on Ren’s lap, who looked down and sighed.

“You look great babe, but I need to do this.” Ren huffed out, eyes immediately going back to the screen.

“You really don’t.” Hux retorted, shifting so he could softly mouth over Ren’s crotch, which was beginning to fill out nicely. Hux brought his own hand down to continue to tease himself. Ren let out a small moan, before mumbling,

“Yeah. Keep going.” Hux bit his tongue, his boyfriend was still playing that fucking game. Ren was not going to get anything if he was going to be like this. So Hux aggressively shoved off Kylo and went back to their room. He searched through his dildo collection that he kept as Kylo enjoyed playing with him using them. He grinned as he picked one out that was similar to Ren’s cock, which would be a nice stab at Ren, and lube. Hux made his way back to Ren, making a show of his ass as he knelt in front of Ren. His back was to his partner as he suctioned the fake cock to the coffee table. It was indecent gesture, but it still would work. Hux stood and smiled sweetly as he blocked the view of the screen. 

“You know I like attention. Especially when it’s Friday night.” Hux nonchalantly said, hands on his hips. Kylo finally looked up to him.

“My friends can hear this. Just give me half an hour. Or suck me now, I don’t care.” Ren grumbled, infuriating Hux more. 

“Well I did this for you.” He turned, ass facing Kylo as he pulled his sheer panties down to properly reveal a plug in him. Hux heard a small hitch in breath behind him, then the feeling of a giant hand on his ass cheek. Hux swayed his hips out of Ren’s hand and turned back around. “Not that you deserve it.”

“Let me say bye and then –“

“No. Keep playing.” Hux ordered, fully knowing Ren likes his authoritative tone. He glanced at Ren’s crotch to see the outline of his dick while he stepped out of the panties around his ankles. He was defiantly smug when he took a step back knelt before the coffee table, ass out and arms on the table. He reached behind himself to push against the plug, putting on a display that would make Ren’s mouth water. He glanced back, eyes glazed as he moaned quietly as he played with the plug. He started to ease it out of himself, lube slipping out too. He quickly poured more lube onto his hands and replaced the plug with his fingers. He discarded the plug by Ren’s feet, making eye contact as Ren watched with hungry eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Hux?” He side-eyed the dildo on the table.

“Keep playing. I’m doing fine on my own.” He moaned, a little too loudly. He heard a faint yell come from the head set and Ren’s already flushed face turn red with embarrassment. “Can your friends hear me?” He smirked, watching Ren’s nod. He moaned again, increasing the pace of his fingers. “I bet they’re jealous.” They’re not watching an attractive red head reach behind themselves to fuck their own fingers while only wearing a scanty red bra. 

Ren was obviously trying to keep up in the game, as his friends yelled and teased him. It was difficult to pay attention to the game, even if he was ordered to. Hux moved, spreading his legs so they spread his ass cheeks. He added another finger and his moans became louder and breathier. His hair was in his eyes as he pumped his fingers, but soon he would be able to take the fake cock on the coffee table. Hux grabbed the lube and poured it over the dildo, making a show of sucking the tip and swallowing it while preparing it. Ren must’ve seen it by now, it was so obvious. Hux added more lube and cocked a leg up to reach his prostate easily. He let out a cry as he smiled – perfect. He lifted himself shakily off the floor, swatting Kylo’s hand away as he tried to help. The man on the couch had his head phones on, noise still faint as his mates continued to obviously tease him. 

Hux slid into Ren’s lap, kissing him hard. He felt the large, hard cock through the pants as he palmed him. Hux let out a small moan, straight into the microphone as he exposed his neck to Ren who promptly kissed and bit it. A nice dark bruise on his pale canvas of a neck. The voices let out a cry from the head set and Hux smirked, getting off of Ren who had been playing with his nipples.

“Play your damn game.” Hux uttered, turning around and seating himself on the coffee table, kneeling so he felt the cock against his ass. “If you’re not going to pay attention to me. I’ll have to please myself.” Hux instantly grabbed the dildo from behind and pressed the tip against his hole, his mouth letting out a sweet sigh. He slid down, taking the whole thing to the hilt painfully slow. It felt amazing as Hux let out a disgusting moan.

With Hux settled on the cock, right in front of the TV, Ren couldn’t do anything but watch as his gorgeous boyfriend fucked himself on the cock. Ren’s mouth watered, eyes glazed as he palmed himself, lips heavy with the taste of Hux.

“I need to go guys-“He said, slipping off his headset and throwing it on the couch. He kept his eyes trained on Hux, taking him all in – moans, skins and all. Ren slid off the couch to settle in front of Hux, and subsequently his red, wet cock that was bouncing along with him. He licked his lips and looked up to the red head who had curled his fingered in Ren’s dark hair.

“I thought I – ah – told you to play your game.” Hux stammered, continuing to fuck. Ren shrugged and smirked,

“I have this beautiful, petty creature in front of me who was in need of my attention.” Hux tugged at his hair sharply, bringing a curl of a genuine smile from Hux. Ren nuzzled Hux’s cock, albeit awkwardly as Hux bounced before taking the cock into his mouth. Hux let out a whimper, his back arching and rhythm slowing. Ren looked up through his lashes to see his flushed boyfriend make his pretty pleasure face. He began bobbing his head and swallowing around Hux’s length. He grabbed his own cock, taking out of his pants to stroke.

“I’m gonna cum-“Hux stuttered, moaning becoming louder and longer. Ren pumped his own fist, sucking Hux down until he heard Hux’s final climax groan and felt hot liquid coat his mouth. He feverously swallowed it and licked clean Hux’s cock before standing. 

Hux looked wrecked. His hair was askew, a flush from his face leading down his neck and chest, a dark bruise forming right on his neck. Ren smirked and traced a hand over Hux’s jaw.

“Cum on me, please.” Hux asked sweetly, eyelashes flattering. He had pulled himself off the cock and had known Ren needed to get off. Ren laughed and obliged, grabbing his cock and pumping it like before. His breathing was heavy and thick, his cock wet with precum.

“I bet your friends got hard from all the moaning I did.” Hux smirked, eyeing off the large, real cock in front of him. “Did you like my little show? I hope I didn’t disappoint them.” Ren was close, but the words that spouted from Hux made him possessive. He let his hand go faster as he grabbed Hux by the hair with his other hand. 

“Those moans were for me and only me. You’re mine-“ his breathing hitched and he came, streaking Hux’s chest and bra with cum. He pumped himself until he had finished. He evened out his breathing as he leaned down, placing his hand in his cum and kissing Hux softly. He lifted his hand and replaced it his cum covered finger, Hux eagerly taking it. “And I am yours.” He whispered while he watched fondly. 

~   
Hux was cleaning himself up in their bathroom. Food had been ordered and a movie picked out. Ren sat himself back on the couch and picked up his head set, voices still coming from it.

“Wish I had someone like that.”

“He was pretty soppy.”

“’And I am yours.’ Gross, it’s just sex.” Someone mocked.

“Fuck me like that and I’d be anyone’s forever.” 

“The moaning was intense, holy fuck.”

Ren went red again. He quickly shut everything off and made a note to pay attention to Hux, and turn off his shit when he was preoccupied. His friends defiantly did enjoy it, but not as much as he did.


End file.
